


The Hero

by DepressingGreenie



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sam Wilson, Bombs, M/M, Missions, Self-Sacrificing Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve comes across a bomb on a mission
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 16
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt ["Get Out!" [D5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

“Everyone, Get out!” Steve shouts, dropping to his knees in front of the box “There’s a bomb!” There doesn’t seem to be any obvious or quick way to disarm the bomb.

The comms fill with swearing from everyone. 

Steve jumps up and starts testing to see if the wall is loadbearing. It’s not. Steve starts striking the wall with his shield to bring it down on top of the bomb.

“Location, Cap?” He hears Sam say.

“No, Sam. Get out!” his heart is beating fast in his throat. He doesn’t have much time, the bomb was going to go off and he needed to put some distance between the bomb and himself. But first he had to do something to dampen the blast, if the building came down it would be devastating.

“Not going to happen, Steve. Not without you” Sam says.

Steve shakes his head, pushing back all the emotions and memories as he hits the wall. “No, don’t.”

The wall crumbles, falling towards him. Steve catches it and lowers it gently onto the bomb.

There is a high pitched whine and Steve knows he is out of time. Steve turns on his heal and runs as fast as he can.

There is a huge crash to his right and glass shoots everywhere. Steve brings his arms up to shield his eyes.

A heavy thud comes from behind.

The bomb goes off with a thunderous bang.

But he isn’t thrown forward or hit by any shrapnel. He opens his eyes to see the fire all around him. The bomb should have had a bigger impact. A bomb of its size should have thrown him through the wall at the very least.

Steve turns around to inspect the damage, and Sam is standing behind him. “You didn’t think you were the only one with a shield, did you?” Sam teases, giving him a grin. His large wings locked behind him forming a large blast shield. “Let’s get out of here, man”

Steve smiles and takes Sam’s hand, running towards the window as the floor begins to crumble beneath their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sam using his wings as a shield in Civil War which is pretty damn cool.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
